


Огни на Гудзоне

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: О чем ты думаешь, маленькая чупакабра?





	Огни на Гудзоне

Серое небо над Нью-Йорком, внутри которого видны яркие всполохи молний, летящие вниз крупные капли дождя. Время вокруг него словно замедлилось, застыл в ноздрях свежий запах грозы и озона. 

Он летел вниз. Летел, словно безвольная, сломанная и ненужная кукла. Собственно, он и был таковой. Хозяин — тот, которому он безгранично доверился, защищал, был готов отдать жизнь за него, — оказался самым настоящим эгоистом. Предал, использовал. Как только Антонио перестал быть нужен, его выбросили. Теперь оставалось смириться со своей судьбой, отправиться на дно Гудзона, навсегда закрыть глаза и превратиться в корм для рыб.

Жесткий удар о воду. Его маленькое тело задрожало от сильного потрясения и боли, он сжался в клубок и стал медленно идти на дно. И тут он увидел нечто: перед глазами стали всплывать образы, похожие на призраков из сухого песка. Они сменялись и осыпались так быстро, будто он находился посреди Аравийских пустынь, а знойный ветер разрывал на части его сознание. Образы, видения — будто воспоминания. Память о том, чего никогда не было и не будет. Разве довелось бы увидеть маленькой и злой чупакабре, рождённой в Департаменте по разведению магических существ, целую жизнь вне интересов Хозяина? Вряд ли. Такие, как он, нужны были лишь для охраны бренных и хрупких тел заключенных. Его мир должен был ограничиваться четырьмя стенами камер МАКУСА. Но что же тогда он видел сейчас? Имеет ли он право погибнуть здесь, на дне реки, так и не узнав правды? Нет.

С трудом превозмогая боль, он открыл глаза. Видя перед собой только тёмную толщу воды, не различая, где верх, а где низ, он крутился, теряя остатки драгоценного кислорода. С силой грёб лапами, пытался спасти свою никчёмную, но нужную теперь ему самому жизнь. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут борьбы он наконец-то выплыл на поверхность и увидел перед собой огни ночного Нью-Йорка. Совершенно не ориентируясь в пространстве, он поплыл в их направлении. Город манил его с невероятной силой, будто незнакомка, одарившая пленительной и загадочной улыбкой. Там, в этих огнях, было что-то, от чего сердце сжималось в груди. То самое забытое чувство восторга, трепета и нежности, охватившее его, когда он впервые увидел этот город. 

Нет, он не был животным. Никогда не должен был быть им. Но Хозяин спутал все карты. Хозяин?.. Нет, он был его добычей, и будет ею снова: если им ещё раз доведется встретиться, если их пути опять пересекутся, тот человек не уйдёт живым. 

Подплывая к берегу, Антонио с удивлением обнаружил, что его лапы превратились в пару вполне человеческих рук. Обхватив свою голову, он понял, что исчезли шипы и челюсть с бесчисленным количеством острых зубов. Им на смену пришли вполне обычный рот и жесткая щетина. 

Непослушными новоприобретенными руками он схватился за ветки дерева, росшего на берегу. Кое-как выбравшись на сушу, он с удивлением обнаружил, что больше не был чупакаброй, а стал человеком — которым ему, собственно, и полагалось быть. Да-да, это так просто и правильно. От одной этой мысли кружилась голова. Его тошнило, и адская боль во всём теле давала знать: он действительно жив и более не является животным. 

Со стороны Гудзона налетел сильный ветер, пронзающий его мокрые лохмотья. Антонио обхватил себя руками, чтобы хоть как-то согреться, но это совершенно не помогало. В голове было слишком много мыслей. Это было ужасно, это пугало. Когда он был животным, его мыслительные процессы ограничивались только собственным выживанием и желаниями Хозяина. Но теперь он задумывался о совершенно разных вещах. В первую очередь о том, что имя «Антонио» совершенно не подходит ему и не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения. Настоящее имя вертелось на языке, но постоянно ускользало, словно тот самый жаркий ветер пустынь, о котором он невольно вспомнил. 

Голова резко начала болеть и гудеть, словно он забрел в запретный уголок сознания, ранее закрытый для него.

— Персиваль, — дрожащими от холода губами прошептал он и испугался звука собственного голоса, хриплого, низкого и похожего на животный рык.

Да. Что-то в этом было. Что-то знакомое, его. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь уловить образы: спешащих по своим делам людей, стук дамских каблуков, пленительные запахи парфюма… всё то, что наполняло его жизнь когда-то давно, словно в полузабытом сне. Он определённо точно должен это вернуть. Но оставалось одно. То, что гложило и не давало покоя измученному разуму: он знал, как зовут человека, принесшего ему эти неописуемые страдания.

— Чертов Гриндельвальд. — Персиваль закашлялся, выплёвывая воду Гудзона, у которой был отвратительный вкус тины и металла. — Однажды мы встретимся снова.


End file.
